Palestinians
The Palestinian people '(Arabic: 'الشعب الفلسطيني‎ ash-sha‘b al-Filasṭīnī) (Hebrew: העם הפלסטיני) are the inhabitants and those descended from the Palestinian territories over the centuries. Today, the Palestinian people adopted Arabic culture and heritage, but the region known as Palestine was also originally home to Jews and prominent Israelites since the Palestinian territories and the State of Israel had once been part of the historical Kingdom of Israel and the latter southern-kingdom of Judah, later collectively known as the Land of Israel ''(Hebrew: 'אֶרֶץ יִשְׂרָאֵל'). Ancient Palestine had been fought over by major powers of the time, including the Romans, other European armies and Muslim armies. Etymology The name ''Palestine ''and ''Palestinians ''came from Latin and Greek texts. The Greek historian Herodotus used the term ''Palestine, ''describing it as a land between Phoenicia and Egypt.With the exception of Bks. 1, 105; 3.91.1, and 4.39, 2.Herodotus describes its scope in the Fifth Satrapy of the Persians as follows: "From the town of Posidium, ... on the border between Cilicia and Syria, as far as Egypt – omitting Arabian territory, which was free of tax, came 350 talents. This province contains the whole of Phoenicia and that part of Syria which is called Palestine, and Cyprus. This is the fifth Satrapy." (from Herodotus Book 3, 8th logos)Cohen, 2006, p. 36 *''Palastu, ''an Assyrian word used to describe southern Palestine, cognate of the Biblical Hebrew word Plištim translated into the Philistines''Plištim is often compared to the semitic root palash or falash meaning "rolling and spreading" or "migratory". *The Romans used the term Syria Palestina ''to describe the word between the Mediterranean Sea and the Jordan RiverCohen, 2006, p. 37. The term Palestine and Palestinians eventually reached wide usage among Christian and Muslim contexts overtime, and thus the region that was once the Kingdom of Israel and Philistines became known as Palestine. History 'Ancient Period' The land spanning the Palestinian territories and the State of Israel today were known as ''Canaan ''and was home to very early civilizations, dating as far back as the Bronze Age where city-states have been established in Canaan. The Canaanites were influenced by the surrounding major civilizations including the Egyptians, Phoenicians and the Hellenic civilizations. According to Biblical contexts, Canaan was known as the "Promised Land" for the Hebrew and Israelites to settle in where Abraham settled. 'Israelite Period' The area was settled by descendants of Jacob, known as the Israelites - twelve tribes, which names were based on a patrilineal ancestor. At the time, the Israelite tribes were under a loose confederation and were governed by leaders known as ''Judges ''(Hebrew: 'שופטים'). A judge by the name of Abimelech (Hebrew: 'אֲבִימָלֶךְ') was given control of the Israelites. Foreign threats from surrounding nations forced the Israelites to gather under a unified kingdom, under King Saul from the Benjamin tribe in 1026 B.C. But it was King David that brought the empire to one of its dominant military eras, and established Jerusalem as the capital in 1006 B.C. Under King David, the Kingdom of Israel defeated the Philistines and Midianites and other large and threatening armies that surrounded it, in which Israel emerged to become a regional power. Under King Solomon, the Kingdom of Israel reached a period of peace and prosperity. Under the reign of Solomon, large building projects took place in Israel including the construction of the First Temple on the Temple Mount in Jerusalem. Israel also exerted its influence on the neighboring states, including the Aramean city-states such as Aram-Damascus and others that included Moab and Ammon. After Solomon's reign, disputes between Rehoboam (Hebrew: 'רְחַבְעָם') and the southern tribes which splintered the kingdom into the northern Hebrew state Kingdom of Israel and the southern Kingdom of Judah. 'Antiquity Era' In about 330 B.C., Greek military leader Alexander the Great conquered Palestine. In 219 B.C., it fell to the Persians. It became known as Judaea because the large Jewish control of the area."Cambridge History of Judaism" '''3'. Cambridge.org. p. 210. Retrieved 2011-08-16. "In both the Idumaean and the Ituraean alliances, and in the annexation of Samaria, the Judaeans had taken the leading role. They retained it. The whole political–military–religious league that now united the hill country of Palestine from Dan to Beersheba, whatever it called itself, was directed by, and soon came to be called by others, ‘the Ioudaioi’"A History of the Jewish People, edited by Haim Hillel Ben-Sasson, page 226, "The name Judea no longer referred only to...." In 73 B.C., it was conquered by the Romans. 'Advent of Christianity' Around 28 B.C.E., came the ministry of Jesus Christ who was theorized to have been a Galilean Jew but he was born in Bethlehem, which today is still a populated city in the Palestinian National Authority. Jesus was accompanied by many skilled religious leaders, twelve of them known as "apostles" and together they would preach a new faith, an off-shoot of Judaism in the Middle East and West Asia that would become known as Christianity - Jesus was was worshipped as the Hebrew God Yahweh incarnated. He was later punished by the Romans after being accused of spreading apostasy, in the mournful Biblical event known as the Crucifixion, in which Jesus was crucified in a cross which was a Roman instrument of torture against political and religious enemies and prisoners. Later on, Palestine would emerge as the learning center of Christianity in the Middle East. In 70 A.D., the Roman Emperor Titus invaded and sacked Jerusalem which caused a dispersion of the Jews and early Christians of Palestine. In 132 A.D., latter Roman emperor Hadrian merged it with Judaea and Galilee and named it Syria Palestina. Under the Roman emperor Constantine, who was the earliest Roman convert to Christianity, the Roman Empire was Christianized which contributed to Palestine's becoming of a Christian learning center. Constantine's mother, Saint Helena ordered the constructions of churches and shrines in Jerusalem after visiting the city. In 614 A.D., it fell under Persian Sassanid rule.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palestine#Classical_antiquity 'Muslim Rule' As a result of the advent of Islam, Palestine's history took a coarse that turned it into a Muslim region with Christian and Jewish minorities. Islam originated from the teachings of the Arabian prophet Muhammad, and would replace Christianity and Judaism as the Middle East's predominant religion. This Muslim rule varied and prolonged with various Muslim empires, from the early Rashidun caliphate, to the Umayyad and Abbasid caliphates to Turkic Muslim empires such as the Mamluks, Ottomans and Seljuks. In 661 A.D., Mauwiyah I became crowned the caliph of Islam in Jerusalem. According to Islamic contexts, Muhammad ascended to Heaven from Jerusalem from the Temple Mount on the site of the First and Second Jewish temples as well as several Christian churches. Abd al-Malik, the Umayyad ruler ordered a construction of a shrine that marked where Muhammad ascended which would later be known as the Dome of the Rock. In the center is the rock where Muhammad is said to have ascended, as well the spot where Jesus had walked.Davidson, Linda Kay and David Martin Gitlitz “Pilgrimage: From the Ganges to Graceland : an Encyclopedia” Volume 1, ABC-CLIO, Inc, Santa Barbara, CA 2002, p. 274. It made the Dome of the Rock significant to Muslims and Christians/Jews and made a great marvel of Islamic architecture. Overtime, the Arabic language was introduced the native people of Palestine, who were Hebrew, Greek or Aramaic-speakers and many converted to Islam. Those living in Bethlehem and Jerusalem chose to remain Christians. Palestine became known as Ottoman Southern Syria. 'Mandatory Palestine 1920-1948' The last hints of a Palestinian Muslim state disappeared after the Ottoman Empire collapsed in 1920. Ottoman Southern Syria became the Mandatory Palestine (Arabic: فلسطين الانتدابية) (Hebrew: פלסטין המנדטורית) under British administration. In 1936, the Arab populations of Palestine revolted against British Rule. This revolt was very costly, and failed, reducing the male Arab population greatly. 'World War II' During the Second World War, a great Holocaust in Nazi Germany killed more than 6,000,000 Jew. The Italians, an ally of Germany during World War II attempted to attack Palestine, targetting Haifa and Tel Aviv.Why Italian Planes Bombed Tel-Aviv? At the same time, Jewish nationalism was forming in Palestine among the formation of several groups such as the Haganah and Irgun. 'Arab-Israeli Conflict 1948-present' In 1948, Britain's hold of Mandatory Palestine expired and was replaced with a Zionist (Jewish nationalist ) state, which brought anger and upset amongst the Arab World that culminated into the Arab-Israeli Conflict, most of the wars ended up in Israeli victories. This gave rise to many poets and activists from the Arab World which fueled the concept of an Arab nationalism, regardless of religion meant to rival Zionism. This nationalism was known as Al-Nahda (Arabic: النهضة‎) which literally means "The Awakening" or even "Renaissance" in Arabic - because Al-Nahda was not only a nationalism, but a cultural awakening meant to teach people about the trueness of Arab culture. The Al-Nahda was fueled by prominent Arab authors and poets such Emile Habibi (Arabic: إميل حبيبي) and May Ziade (Arabic: مي زيادة), both were Palestinians and Habibi became an Israeli citizen after Israel became a state. The Arab-Israeli Conflict would include a much-more localized Israeli-Palestinian Conflict which included sites of terrorism between both Palestinian and Israeli extremists and gunfights between Palestinian militants and the Israel Defense Forces, although most ended up in Israeli victories but no clear victory ever ensued and no significant changes occured. Palestinian militant leader, Yasser Arafat (Arabic: ياسر عرفات‎) became a symbol and hero of Palestine who spent much of his life fighting Israel in opposition to its existance. The civil wars and fighting have displaced many Palestinians, many of them living as refugees in the neighboring Jordan or emigrated elsewhere throughout the world. 'Palestinian People Today' The Palestinean people today currently live in the territories controlled by the Palestinian National Authority, under Israeli administration. Israeli Arabs are not considered Palestinians, however Palestinians are considered Israeli citizens. Palestinians (today) are unified by Arabic language and culture, although they enjoy a wide melting pot of the three monotheistic religions (Islam, Christianity and Judaism). Although due to the turbulence in the Middle East, many Palestinians have emigrated throughout the world. Language Today the people of Palestine speak Palestinian Arabic, which defines them and distinguishes them from other Arabs. Palestinian Arabic is also the dialects spoken by the Arabs living in the State of Israel today and is the second official language of Israel, and sole official language of the declared State of Palestine. However, also spoken in the Palestinian territories is the Hebrew language since it is Israel's first official language and lingua franca. Although the Palestinian National Authority considers Arabic as the sole official language, Hebrew is tought in Palestinian schools and is mostly found spoken in cities controlled by Israeli forces and migrants from the State of Israel. Religion Palestine is significant to the histories of the three major monotheistic religions of Christianity, Islam and Judaism. Most Palestinians are Muslims of the traditional Sunni section of Islam. Christianity has stood out against Islamization and is also an integral part of Palestinian history, the Christians of Palestine today consider themselves to be Arab Christians most of them follow Greek Orthodox Church or the Roman Catholic Church. Many Palestinians are also adherents to Judaism, the first monotheistic faith in the area. Palestinians tend to be unified regardless of religon. Art, Music and Architecture 'Art' Palestinian art usually reflects landscapes and for religious reasons, is also dominated by Islamic art and calligraphy. Common symbols used in Palestinian art include keys and doors, that symbolizes Palestinian struggle for independance. The Cactus (Arabic: الصبار) is a symbol used for motifs in Palestinian paintings.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palestinian_art#Cactus_in_Palestinian_Art 'Music' The music of Palestine is dominated by Arabic music. The oud ''is an Arabic instrument that is popular with Palestinian musicians. ''Dabke ''(Arabic: 'دبكة') is a type of line dance native to the Levant, that is performed during weddings. The cities of Nazareth and Haifa (now Israeli cities), were the centers of Palestinian music, which were often nationalistic Palestinian songs. Because Palestine was a farming area, much of the music resembled working class. 'Architecture' The Palestinian territories (not including the State of Israel) are filled with many Islamic mosques and historical Christian churches and Jewish sites. The city of Jerusalem is also filled with Palestinian architecture, which incorporates Byzantine and Islamic elements into it. For example, domes and arches are very predominant in Palestinian landmarks or those built during the era before Israel's creation as a state. The Dome of the Rock (Arabic: ''مسجد قبة الصخرة‎') (Hebrew: 'כיפת הסלע'), which covers the rock where Muhammad ascended (according to Muslims) and the rock where Jesus walked (according to some Christian scholars) and the Church of the Holy Sepulchre in Jerusalem for example share this example. The city of Bethlehem in Palestine contains the burials and tombs of the Biblical patriarchs, who are considered prophets in Islam and is regarded as Judaism's second-most holy city.The Cave of the Patriarchs or the Cave of Machpelah (Hebrew: 'מערת המכפלה') or the Sanctuary of Abraham (Arabic: 'حرم 'إبراهيم') is one of Hebron's most popular tourist attractions, a site that contains a fushion of Hebron's Jewish and Islamic era-influences. A Herod-era temple and a Saladin-era mosque are said to cover the caves which contain the burial sites of the Biblical patriarchs/matriarchs and the Islamic prophets. According to Jewish contexts, the site contains Abraham and Sarah, Isaac and Rebekah and Jacaob and Leah's burial sites. The site also contains a mosque, known as the Ibrahimi Mosque (Arabic: 'الحرم الإبراهيمي‎') and contains the tomb of Joseph. The city of Bethlehem on the West Bank is also an attraction for Christian tourists. The Church of the Nativity (Arabic: 'كنيسة المهد') (Latin: ''Ecclesia Nativitatis) which houses the place where Jesus Christ was born. A Silver Star marks the exact spot, or as claimed by Christians. Cuisine Palestinian cuisine is a part of the larger Arab cuisine, but has great Persian and Turkish influence. Palestinian cuisine is divided into three main parts, Galilee, Gaza and West Bank cuisine. 'Galilean Cuisine' The cuisine of Galiliee resembles Lebanese cuisine due to its location and history of being close to Lebanon, meaning the hummus, ''a dip made from olive oil and tahini sauce is popular. ''Falafel, ''a deep-fried food made of mashed chickpeas is popular throughout the entire Levant and Arab World, it is a national dish in Israel. Kubbi bi-siniyee is a baked snack made of minced meats (beef or lamb) and mixed with spices such as bulgur. ''Kubbi neyee ''is a raw-version of kubbi bi-siniyee and usually served in pita flatbread. ''Manakeesh ''is a breakfast food that resembles pizza, and includes ingredients such as olive oil, cheese and oregano. 'West Bank' ''Muskakan is popular bread dish in the West Bank, it consists of roasted chicken on taboon bread with pieces of fried onions, sumac, allspice and pine nuts.Cuisine Institute for Middle East Understanding (IMEU) 2006-01-16. Accessed on 2007-12-18 Mansaf ''is a Bedouin-originated dish that is mostly cooked on big occasions mostly made with large pieces of lamb meat on top of taboon bread. ''Jameed ''is a yogurt made from goat's milk, that is sometimes poured on top of the mansaf dish. Fruits are also predominant in the types of jams made in the West Bank. In Hebron, the primary fruits are grapes and in the Bethlehem regions, they make jams made of apricot. 'Gaza Strip''' The cuisine of the Gaza Strip resembles Egyptian and other Mediterranean cuisine. Fish is a common ingredient in the cuisine of the Gaza Strip. Grilled fish is popular in Gaza and often topped with spices such as cilantro. ''Sumaghiyyeh ''is a native dish in Gaza and is made of water-soaked ground sumac and roasted with tahini sauce. Fukharit adas is a lentil-stew flavored with red-pepper flakes, garlic and crushed dill seeds that is made mainly during winter and spring. ''Qidra ''is a rice dish, named after the vessel of the same name which is made by cooking rice with various spices inside the vessel, and layered with a thin bread known as farasheeh and marinated in a butter known as ''ghee. '' Notable People from Palestine or of Palestinian Origin